High School Life
by NeekaNoo
Summary: (Fully Human) After a bad experience at her old school, Annabeth decides to go back to her old life with her old friends. It's there she meets everyone, including Percy. When things turn for the worst, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

SADLY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS OR CHARACTERS

ANNABETH POV

New school. Time to start fresh. I take a deep breath and walk through the school gates, careful not to run into anybody.

"Annabeth Chase! It's about time you showed your pretty blond head around here!" laughed a voice from behind me. I turned and went straight into the arms of a gothic girl, with black and blue short hair.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, hugging her back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked, holding me at arm's length. I shrugged.

"I kind of stopped using my phone, you know, I'm sick of getting texts from Ethan." Thalia held up her hand.

"Say no more. I'll walk you to the office to get a time table." She smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me towards a big building structure. "Anything new happening?"

"Not really. I'm usually left babysitting the step monsters while dad is in his office, same old, same old." Thalia laughed and held open the door for me. The lady at the desk turned and smiled at me. "Can I please get a time table." I smiled.

"Of course, what's your name?" she asked, typing at her computer.

"Annabeth Chase."

"That's a nice name." said a voice from behind me. I turned to face a guy with blond hair and a distinctive scar on his cheek.

"Thank you." I answered.

"I'm Luke." He smiled, holding out his hand. I shook it and the lady tapped my shoulder.

"Here's your time table, dear." She said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said, unfolding it. Thalia linked her arm through mine and led me out the door, away from Luke, and down the pavement.

"Gods, I hate him." She muttered.

"Why? He seems nice." I said, skimming over my classes. Advanced English, algebra, Engineering and Architecture, Ancient Greece studies, science, and Social studies.

"I'm pretty sure Satan seemed nice, at first!" she protested.

"Hades." I corrected. She looked at me blankly. "Sorry, it really depends on what you believe in. The gods, or God."

"Is there a difference?"

"The gods, you know, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, you know who I'm talking about?" I asked, smiling. She thought for a moment.

"I know the lightning guy." I laughed and Thalia gestured to a locker. "This is yours. What subject do you have first?" she asked, pulling my schedule out of my hands. "You have Ancient Greece studies first, with Mr Blowfis. I'm not in that class, but I know someone who is. Besides, you'll love Paul." She smiled, handing it back.

"Paul?" I asked, getting my subject books out.

"Mr Blowfis. The vice principal is super strict, so when the door is open, he is a good teacher, but boring. When it's closed, he's Paul, the guy who duels people with swords and barely does any work."

"Sounds awesome. Where's A14?" I asked, looking down the hall full of teenagers. Thalia led me down to a room just as the bell went. As people started going in, she held me back.

"So you don't get lost, I'll meet you here after class and we can go to lunch." She said. I smiled and nodded, and walked into the classroom. Most people were already sitting down, and a male teacher smiled at me.

"You must be Annabeth."

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Hold on." He said, standing and closing the door. When it was closed, he turned to me. "My name is Paul. The only available seat right now is next to Percy," he turned to the class. "Percy, wave your hand." A boy in the back row lifted his hand and waved it in the air. His ruffled brown hair was swept half to one side, and his eyes were sea green. I nodded and walked down the back, sitting down next to Percy. He held out his hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth." he smiled. I opened my notebook and Percy laughed. "You won't need that today." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, closing it again.

"Today, according to Paul, we are learning the 'Ancient fighting techniques of the Greek soldiers.'"

"And that means?"

"We will be swiping at each other with plastic swords all lesson." I smiled and Paul stood, making sure the door is locked.

"Ok, you know what to do." He smiled, pulling out his laptop. Students began to get out of their seats, taking a plastic sword from inside the cupboard.

"Come on, I'll show you how to use it." He said, handing me a sword. He showed me how to deflect, how to strike, and how to dodge. About 10 minutes in, he raised his sword. "I'll go easy on you, because I'm nice." He smirked. I nodded slowly. He delivered a slow strike to my side, and I blocked, swinging my sword at his legs. It hit and I turned quickly, striking his side. He looked shocked as I smirked at him.

"I don't think you need to go easy on me." I smiled.

"Where did you learn that?" he laughed, raising his sword again.

"I did fencing for a year at my old school." He raised an eye brow and we fought, striking and deflecting, until there was a harsh banging at the door.

"BLOWFIS!" yelled a man. Everyone rushed and pushed their swords into the cupboard, then sat down at the desks. I hastily opened my book as Paul opened the door.

"Mr D. How can we help you?" he asked.

"What was the racket in here?"

"A technique of learning I'm trying out, sir." Mr D scowled and turned to the class.

"So class, what were you all learning just now?" he asked. Everyone hesitated and I quickly stood.

"Ancient Greek warfare. We were learning that The hoplite was a well-armed and armored citizen-soldier primarily drawn from the middle classes, that every man had to serve at least two years in the army. Fighting in the tight phalanx formation maximised the effectiveness of his armor, large shield and long spear, presenting a wall of armor and spear points to the enemy." I answered. From behind Mr D, Paul smiled. Mr D faltered and glared at Paul, then left the class room. When he closed the door, I sat down and Percy smiled.

"I swear he has had it out for me since day 1. Thank you, Annabeth. One more time and I would be fired."

"No problem." I smiled. Percy turned to me.

"Where did you learn all that?" he asked.

"At my old school." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I sit in a group, over on the stairs. You can join us." Thalia smiled.

"You're sure I won't be imposing?" I asked.

"Of course not. Everyone is really nice." She led me around the corner where a group of people sat in a stairwell, Percy was on the side, talking to a boy who looked like Santa's elf, if he was scrawny and Latino. "Hey guys. This is Annabeth, mind if she sits with us?" Thalia asked. Everyone turned and Percy smiled.

"Of course not, sit down, Annabeth." he smiled, patting the spot next to him. "I'll introduce you. This is Leo," he pointed to the Latino next to him, I smiled. "Piper, Hazel, and Frank." He pointed along the line. Hazel smiled.

"Your that girl in my Greek class. Nice move with the save."

"Thanks." I smiled back. Thalia nudged my arm.

"Wait until Jason sees you, he'll freak out. In the good way I mean." Piper looked at me.

"You know Jason?" she asked. The way this girl spoke made me think she was Jason's girlfriend.

"Yeah, Thalia and I were friends when we were kids, Jason used to hang out with us." she nodded and as if on cue, Jason came around the corner, not taking a second glance. He gave Piper a quick kiss and sat next to her, everyone was watching him to see his reaction.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" he asked. Thalia punched him and gestured to me. He took a moment, and his eyes widened. "Annabeth!?" he laughed, standing and hugging me. "When did you get here?"

"Last weekend." I smiled. "Good to see you remember me." We spent the lunch joking around, and Percy rolled his eyes when Jason called him the 'Little Mermaid.'

"You can talk, Cinderella." He shot back. Jason laughed and I nudged Percy.

"The little mermaid?" I smirked.

"I'm the captain of the swim team." He clarified. I nodded and a boy came around the corner.

"Hello, everybody." Luke grinned. Percy's kind smile left his face, but he stayed in his seat.

"Hello Luke." He said. Luke saw me and smiled.

"Hi, Annabeth, can I talk to you for a quick second?" he asked, holding his hand out. I slowly nodded and stood, shoving my hands in my pockets. He led me out of hearing distance and smiled his winning grin. "What are you doing with them?" he asked.

"Talking, joking, having fun." I simply said.

"I bet you'll be having more fun at my table." He gestured over to a large table, filled with girls in short, hot pink skirts and their faces caked in makeup, and a bunch of guys in football jerseys.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would rather stay with Thalia and the others." I said. His face grew hard.

"What?" he asked, as if he has never been turned down.

"I said no thank you. Bye Luke." I turned to go and he grabbed my wrist, roughly.

"You might want to rethink that." He hissed.

"No, I don't. Let me go, Luke." I said. He laughed and I clenched my fist. "Let. Me. Go." I growled. I heard slight footsteps behind me.

"Luke, let her go. You heard her." Yelled Percy, he wasn't far behind me. He shook his head and gave my arm a tug towards his table and on instinct, my fist flew up to his eye. Luke stumbled back and I pulled my arm from his grasp. Percy was now by my side. "Are you ok?" he asked, checking my wrist. I nodded slightly and he glanced at Luke, who was standing and storming towards us. Percy stood in front of me protectively. "Luke, just go back to your table." He reasoned. He shot a glance behind me and took a step back.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Mr D bellowed. Luke hesitated.

"Nothing's going on." He muttered, walking away from Percy and I. Mr D went after Luke and Percy put an arm around my shoulders, leading me back to the stairwell.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Why are you thanking me? That was amazing!" he laughed.

"For having my back." I went back into the stairwell everyone turned.

"What happened?" asked Jason, walking up to me.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He took my wrist, where a bruise was starting to form.

"This isn't nothing, Annabeth." Percy sat me down on the steps.

"Luke was trying to get me to come over to his table, and I said no. He didn't really like that answer, and he wouldn't let go of my wrist. Percy came and helped me." I said quickly. Next to me, Percy snorted.

"She didn't even need my help. Before I got next to her, She punched him in the face. It made my day." He smiled.

"I bet nobody saw that coming, I mean, you're so nice." Said Frank. I shrugged.

"Nobody should mistake my kindness for weakness." A few guys came around the corner and peeked in.

"Percy, you in there?" One called.

"Yeah, Tyson! Come on in." he called back. A few guys in blue jackets walked into the stairwell. I guessed they were the swim team. Tyson had one distinctive feature, his huge eyes. They could've been one. "Guys, this is Annabeth, Annabeth, this is the swim team. Tyson is pretty much a brother-from-another-mother." He smiled.

"Did you guys see scar face? He got a black eye. Mr D just dragged him from the collar to the office." Tyson laughed. "Whoever did that, I want to shake their hand!" Percy laughed and gestured to me.

"Go on, then." Percy smirked. Tyson pointed at me.

"You punched him?" he smiled. I nodded slightly and Tyson held out his hand. "You are my hero." I laughed and shook his hand, just as Mr D stormed around the corner.

"Swim team, don't you have practice?" he demanded. Tyson and the others walked away from the stairwell and Mr D growled at us. "All of you, come with me to the office. Now." I exchanged a glance with Percy and we stood. Thalia looped her arm through mine and we walked up to the office.


End file.
